bud_and_randyfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Pondeur
Max Pondeur Maximilian Ablamar Pondeur-Abbott IV, is a new character recently added to the collection. He is a classy, top-notch, uncouth and snooty English billionaire assassin. He lives a large white mansion in the middle of the Pacific ocean, and a speedboat is needed to get to it. When the house is in danger, Pondeur can pull a switch under a wallpad at any time to lower the house into the ocean, where then the house is covered by a giant indestructable dome, and can still walk amongst his yard inside the dome. He owns three helicopters that are all gold, and he also has a solid gold yacht that is chained from an anchor to a big piece of steel on the side-rock of his mansion, in which of course, the steel is also painted gold. He is to be played by Alex McFarlane. Max Pondeur was born Maximilian Ablamar Pondeur-Abbott IV, at Alchamy Walton Hospital in London, England, to Virlange Abbott and Maximilian Pondeur I, and was wealthy since the day he was born, his wealthiness coming from his parents, When Max was 11 years old, his father made a pact with him, that when him and his mother die, His father would inherit all their money to Max. When Maximilian was 20, he went to the Wealthy college, Trinity College, Cambridge. His father, went to college with Stephen Hawking. On April 14th 2012, his father died at age 79. Max's mother, died very early, when Max was about 21. Max is currently 43 years old, (born April 1969) and he created a job he calls "Homebody", because he is rich he doesn't have to move or work. He has a butler, Aladius Forchester (the same guy who was previously Stork's butler but quit his job to serve Max instead) a housekeeper, Mrs. Gwen Hagert, and a burly Russian bodyguard, Czar Evgeniy. Created by: Alex McFarlane Portrayed by: Alex McFarlane Dox van Nugent Dr. Alphonse "Dox" van Nugent is a self-proclaimed doctor, Internet personality, and multi-millionaire. Although Max Pondeur is richer than Dox Nugent, Nugent is extremely happy with his money-making technique, the online product that made him worldly wealthy, a site that can help other people become rich too. Althoughseemingly friendly at the beginning, he subsequently turns on Pondeur and attempts to kill him, and then steal Pondeur's money. He is rivals with Max Pondeur, although he was arrested for Embezzlement. Nugent has been hiding for over 30 years, and was hinted to be hiding in a bathtub in his locked chrome bathroom. He was revealed to be hid in a locked vault, in an idle position (possibly frozen) in LaNito's Penthouse for 30 years by Letona LaNito. He vault had food and a bathroom. Created by: Alex McFarlane Portrayed by: Alex McFarlane Mr. LaNito Letona LaNito II is a treacherous, feared but well-meaning drug kingpin. He was revealed to be the one who hid Nugent from the cops and didn't speak the truth about Nugent's whereabout's, even when his life was on the line. At the end, he was arrested along with Nugent for aiding and abetting, and harboring a fugitive. Created by: Alex McFarlane Portrayed by: Alex McFarlane Casey Ambert Cassius Ambert (pronouced Am-bear) is a homeless man that helped Max Pondeur find Nugent and LaNito, two crooks who were he case of Embezzlement, aiding and abetting and harboing a fugitive. Created by: Alex McFarlane Portrayed by: Tayler Morrow T Thedore Regan Hansmith was the obnoxious and useless street hustler who was a witness of the crime committed by Dox van Nugent and Letona LaNito. He talked in very small words, was often out of breath as if he were running from something, and he was very hard to understand, and spoke in ebonics and double enteres. Created by: Alex McFarlane Portrayed by: Tayler Morrow Officer Palmerez Officer Dawson Palmerez, is a police officer who Max Pondeur called to confirm the crime committed by Dox van Nugent and LeTona LaNito. He was portrayed by Tayler Morrow. Created by: Alex McFarlane Portrayed by: Tayler Morrow Mr. and Mrs. Calandi Sir Geoffrey Calandi (Mike McFarlane) and Dame Agnes Calandi (Sheila McFarlane) are the British landlords of Max Pondeur when he stayed in the Calandi Hotel. Created by: Alex McFarlane Portrayed by: Mike and Shiela McFarlane Jagarrt Donsell Jagartanus Fried, aka Jagarrt, is a fictional character and an escort from 1929. He is the main antagonist in the film Max Pondeur 3. Created by: Alex McFarlane Portrayed by: Alex McFarlane Macaroon Muskett, Jr. Milfred Jay "Macaroon" Muskett, Jr. the sadistic billionaire son of Milfred Muskett, Sr. and the main antagonist of the fourth film. He is a middle aged man with a full, lustful, feathery, brown head of hair, and sports a large brown moustache. He is obviously obsessed with Moustaches, and nearly everything he owns is shaped like a moustache, even his gun. Created by: Alex McFarlane Portrayed by: Alex McFarlane